Ron and Kim's Latin Date Night
by skyhorizon523
Summary: A one shot about Ron taking Kim on a special date set after the Mathter incident. Ron and Kim both realize they want to bring their relationship up to another maturity level. Mainly focuses on the evolution of relationship from cute and fun to actual deep emotion and passion. Rated T for some suggestive content but no lemon or anything. Def needs some editing, so please comment!


Latin Love Date Night:

Background: Set after S4EP14 Mathter and Fervent. I do not own any rights to Kim Possible. All characters and such belong to Disney.

Ron Stoppable was on point. He had steeled his resolve, brought his A game, had the plan, and all that. Until he turned the corner and saw his girlfriend's red hair and his heart kicked. Ever since that incident with the Mathter and being trapped in a bubble things had changed in him. Outwardly he was the same goofy, lovable Ron. But inside, his love for teen hero Kim Possible had blossomed into something more. And with it he realized he wanted more for them. Time for Ron's Righteous Romantic Rendezvous to begin.

"Hey KP!" he called with his usual gusto.

Kim's face lit up as always when her boyfriend was around. She giggled to herself at how easily he had that effect on her.

"Hey Ron! What's the sit?" she responded, with her usual phrase.

"I've got a special date planned for us tonight if you're down for some extra special Rontime" he said, trying to sound confident but not cocky.

'Need to come off as strong but gentle, loving but not over the top. She likes the thoughtful, confident Ron, and that is exactly what she is going to get!' Ron thought to himself.

He had been working on changing a few small habits to be a better boyfriend. Nothing big, just trying to eat a little better and more politely, freak out a little less, and try to pay more attention to Kim has a GF. Kim, for her part, had noticed and was definitely pleased. She was trying to be less bossy and more patient with what antics he did have. Overall it was obvious their relationship was maturing and growing in all the right ways.

'Ooooh! A special date? I hope it isn't like that award ceremony. Not that I don't appreciate that it was a big deal for him and his fam, I soooo could have preferred the usual naco and movie to that. '

"Sounds fun, what's the plan Ron? Movie then nacos? Arcade then nacos?" Kim asked. Date night was almost always naco night. Actually, any night with Ron was liable to turn into naco night.

"Ah, well it's kinda… a.. surprise" Ron said, scratching the back of his head. He was a little nervous, since Kim was really REALLY good at reading him and he wanted to save the surprise.

"I'll be picking you up tonight around 7. But we may want to take your car since we need to get dressed up a bit for this date. A nice dress and comfy dress shoes are a must on this one K.P." Ron said with a shy smile. He always loved seeing Kim in a dress, well in anything really. But she always looked especially beautiful in formal wear. It always reminded of prom and their first kiss.

"Wow Ron a surprise formal date?! Sounds great" Kim exclaimed. The fact that Ron was nervous about this date meant he was really trying to make it special. And Kim couldn't help but feel warmth toward her boyfriend when he went out of the way for them. He often was a bumbling fool but he had his own charm. And when he did toss out a romantic phrase or gesture, it was so sincere that she would almost melt. She remembered the apology rose he had gotten her after he got out of the Mathter's bubble. He had explained that he realized he'd been overacting with the whole probability thing and wanted to do something nice for her.

"So I'll see you at 7?" Ron asked with a smile. He was glad Kim seemed excited.

"Def! Can't wait to see my Ron all dressed up again." Kim said with a sly smile. She too loved seeing Ron dress up, even in his ridiculous frilly blue suit.

As he walked away Kim couldn't help but notice a skip in his step and a little waggle in his hips, which drew her attention. Normally she didn't focus on Ron like that, but lately he seemed a little more animated and for lack of a better word, graceful? She had recently started to have dreams about Ron and her taking things to another level in their relationship. And his hips were definitely one of the sources of those dreams! ' Maybe tonight I'll have some fun and see if I can get him a little heated under the collar' Kim smirked to herself as she closed her locker and headed off to class.

Ron walked into the Possible residence in a dark blue button down open to the third button with a black undershirt on. The shirt matched well with his black slacks and black dress shoes and belt. He had decided to forgo a tie to try and look a little more relaxed and just a tad more badass. As he walked in Kim's Mom's jaw dropped a little. Sure she had seen her Kimmie's BF dressed up, but he had never looked so comfortable in it. He was really looking older and more mature.

"Well don't you look handsome, Ronald!" Mrs. Possible said with a smile, walking up to him.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P! I'm taking Kim a special date tonight so I had to get a little dressed up" Ron said with a slight blush.

"Well I can see it is special. Mind filling us in on the plans Ronald?" Kim's father said walking up. Dr. James Possible really did like Ron as a match for his Kimmie-cub but anytime they went on dates his paternal instinct kicked in.

"Well sure but don't tell her because I'm trying to surprise her" Ron said then dropped his voice to a whisper so only Kim's 'rents could here.

"I'm taking her to the Middleton Cultural Center tonight. Tonight is their Latin dance night where they provide food and dance lessons in tango, salsa, and the like. Kim always said she wanted to learn so I figured it'd be a nice date night." Ron said, his face burning with a blush and sweating a little under the stare of the Possibles.

"Tango eh… well that sounds very nice Ron. I'm glad to see you are taking your relationship with Kim seriously, not just doing athe same old movie night. Just don't go overboard young man," James said with a stern glare, but that was offset by his wistful smile.

"Oh my Ronald how ROMANTIC!" before Ron knew it he was getting crushed by a loving-death hug from Ann Possible.

"Ahem", Kim interrupted, "Mom can you please let my BF breathe please, I kinda need him for our date tonight." She gave her mother a playful level glare then smiled as Ron was released.

Ron looked over at Kim and instantly lit up. She was wearing a simple dark blue summer dress that came down to just below her knees. Her hair was up in a nice ponytail and she was wearing a simple necklace. Ron once again was having trouble breathing, but not due to a hug. Kim noticed her effect on Ron and spun around with a quick twirl, smirking at the look on his face.

"Well now Mr. Stoppable, don't you clean up well" Kim smirked. And she meant it. His look was clean, crisp, and very very attractive. And better yet he seemed to be more comfortable in this outfit than ever before. A small voice in the back of her head also notice he filled out the shirt in the shoulders and arms VERY well. Another voice continued wondering what his backside looked like in those tight black pants. Kim tried to silence both, but couldn't hold back the slight heat traveling through her system.

"Thanks K.P. You look… I mean… just… wow. Yup sticking with w. o. w. on this one" Ron said with a smile holding his hand out to her.

"Kimmie since it is a Friday night and you two have been very responsible… no curfew this time. Just don't get back at 3a.m. ok? Have fun and be safe sweetie," Mr. Possible said with a smile. After seeing Kim's entrance and knowing Ron's plan, he didn't want to get in the way of their fun. He trusted the two of them. If they could go globetrotting saving the world, they could be trusted to handle their relationship as adults. He hoped.

"Wow thanks Daddy! Love you! And you too Mom! Let's go Ron" she squealed pulling Ron out the door. The Possibles just smiled to each other, swelling with love and pride for their daughter and her BF.

Ron pulled the Sloth over to the curb, putting Kim's car in park. She had agreed to let him drive to not ruin the surprise. She had even let him blindfold her, with a sly comment about keeping his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel. This got the reaction she wanted when she saw him turn beat red and get a slight glazed look in his eyes.

'Step One, surprise her with the dance date! Let's do it!'

As he led her to the door of the Middleton Cultural Center, he slipped the blindfold off her with a flourish.

Blinking at the change in light, Kim looked up at the building then down at their dress. 'OMG HE'S TAKING ME DANCING!' Kim threw herself at her BF grinning ear to ear.

"You're taking me dancing! I've wanted to come to this for so long! I didn't think you'd actually take me OMG thank you Ron!" Kim couldn't hold back her happiness as she leaned in and kissed him with all she had. Unfortunately, this was more than Ron was expecting as they both fell backward onto the sidewalk. The impact didn't seem to dissuade him much as he simply pulled Kim into him and kissed her back.

After a few moments, he pulled back for a breath and looked up to her.

"Anything for you K.P.! Now let's go do some dips in salsa and twirls in the tango!" he remarked, getting them up and walking in.

Inside the main room had been covered in a glossy wood floor and soft music was playing. Off to the right was a bunch of tables near a long table with all sorts of Spanish food. 'No nacos', Ron thought with a little bit of disappointment but snapped out of it when he noticed the dancers. Around 6 pairs were twirling, tangoing, and swaying to the music near the back end. A few more were obviously learning for the first time, taking it slow and trying to get steps. A suntanned woman in breezy black dress was gliding around the beginner couples helping them with form and step. She had this air of passion and precision, a sharp eye but a warm smile. She waved Kim and Ron over to an open spot near her. Ron took Kim by the hand and walked over to the instructor.

"Ah, a new couple has come to explore the untold passions to be unlocked by the DANCE!" the Spanish woman exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah… we've never done this type of dancing before and thought it would be fun to give it a try, " Kim said with a smile. She was shaking slightly with anticipation.

"Very nice. You may call me Ms. Ocho. Yes, yes I see it, the fire in your eyes, and the sway of the hips as you walked up. You two shall be perfect together for the tango. Now let's try some basics. Young man take your partner to the floor and just see what the music tells you to do." Ms. Ocho said with a firm smile.

Ron led Kim to an open space and surprised her by twirling her into place with his right hand. Kim's mouth opened a little as Ron took her right hand with his left and place his right hand on her back high up, mimicking the stance of the other dancers.

'Step two; shock Kim with a little knowledge of the dance. Check' Ron chuckled to himself. He had studied a few videos online to prep for tonight, hoping to give Kim the dance date she deserved.

As a new song started, Ron started forward, gently pushing Kim with his hand and started dancing to the music. Kim was so surprised by his movements her body automatically started to follow his, dancing backwards at a slow but sensual pace. Ron had a small smile on his face and a look Kim had never seen before in his eyes. Before she could put a name to it she felt him push her with his right hand twirling her out then back into his arms.

As she spun back into his arms she tripped a bit and her head landed on his shoulder. He caught her with little trouble, holding her close for a second then helping her back into position. He then began leading them backwards with slow, specific steps, never letting his eyes stray from Kim's.

Kim's mind was whirling while her body danced for her. 'He's so good! And that look in his eyes, it's making me warm all over. I, I don't know what this is but I like it!' Kim thought to herself as she spun again. This time she was ready and came right back to her partner ready for the course change. This time, however, Ron dipped her backward and quickly brought her back up in time with the guitar on the radio.

As he lifted her back up, her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she kissed him swiftly. As she backed away, she blushed and tried to resume the original stance. She tripped again and fell backward, this time being caught by Ron who helped her.

"Whoa there K.P.! That kiss was the best but don't go floor diving on me!" Ron said with amusement.

Ms. Ocho had been watching the two from afar marveling at the pure passion pouring out of them. 'Ah young love. These two seem to just click perfectly".

"Sorry Ron, I need a quick breather. I'm feeling a little lightheaded, mind if we sit for a bit?" Kim asked sheepishly. She'd never been this giddy around Ron, but the entire dance had just simple entranced her. She had never seen this side of Ron and was having a hard time absorbing it all.

"No big K.P. Let's grab some dinner and sit down. Maybe we can learn a bit more by watching" Ron said with a smile.

As they sat down with plates loaded with empanadas and rice, Kim looked thoughtfully over to Ron.

"Ron, where in the world did you learn to dance like that? You were completely natural out there!"

"Well I prepped a bit by watching some videos this week and practicing with 'Air Kim'. I wanted to make sure I had the basics so I wouldn't be stepping on your feet all over. Also since the tango usually has the guy lead, I figured I needed to know what I was doing. I gotta say, I'm surprised how easily you follow. " Ron ended with a smirk. Kim tweaked her eyebrow at him at the comment.

"For your information, Ron Stoppable, I don't always have to be in charge of everything." she retorted, but it had no heat. She was still smiling, knowing he was simply poking fun at her.

"Anyway, thank you for this Ron. It is exactly the kind of date night I've been wanting with you" she smiled at him.

Ron lowered his eyes a bit and smiled a very warm smile at her. His eyes seemed to glow a bit as he held her gaze.

"It's just getting started Kim. Lately I've been feeling... well like I want … more for us. Ever since we've started dating, I've felt like I was going to wake up and it would have been a dream. But lately its settled into my mind and heart that this is real. With the fear gone, I've been falling harder and harder for you. I figured this would be a good way to show you how strong and passionate my feelings for you are!" Ron ended his little speech by kissing her hand and smiling. He was blushing and trembling slightly, but he was so sure of every word he had just said.

"Oh Ron, thank you. I've noticed the subtle changes in us and couldn't be happier. I know what you mean about the passion too. I've been… well… having dreams about us. Being you know…." Kim looked down blushing deep red " more physical".

At this Ron's eyebrows shot up. 'I was hoping to plant that idea in her head tonight and let it grow. I never thought she would be dreaming of me! Booya!'

Kim took a deep breath and looked back up at Ron with her usual confident gaze. "I think tonight is exactly what we need and I can't wait to get back out there and dance. You ready?"

"Yup let me just finish this last empanada," Ron said as he finished off his food. 'Well he wouldn't be Ron if he wasn't hungry' Kim thought to herself.

As they walked back to the dance floor, Kim squeezed Ron's hand and kissed quickly before taking her position. Soon they were swept up into beat of the music, the passion of the dance, and the heat in each other's gazes. As they danced throughout the night, they moved closer and closer until they were basically dancing as one, with their bodies touching everywhere. It was a sensual awakening for the two as the spins and steps brought out the feelings in their heart.

Around 10 they started to head out, Ms. Ocho caught them at the door.

"You two are absolutely naturals at this. You should definitely come to my advance lessons. Here's my card with my times. I think you would love it. Maybe make a monthly date night out of it. Buenas Noches!" she said with a smile and a wave.

As they got back into the car Ron thought to himself about Step 3 in his plan.

'Step three, go for a little more hands demonstration of our feelings' He had to stop humming Olivia Newton John's 'Let's Get Physical' as he drove.

He was worried about how he would handle this one, and more importantly how she would. He had told Kim as they were leaving they had another spot to visit for their date night. Ron drove them a little ways out of town to a small hill that looked over a quiet pond. It was a nice picnic area that was 'closed' at night but that didn't stop the young couple. Ron laid out a blanket on the ground near a tree that looked out over the water. He helped Kim down who leaned against him as he sat next to the tree. He wrapped her arms around her, reveling in the feel of her warmth against him. For Kim's part, her mind was jumping around between nervous and excited. After a romantic night of dancing, sitting under the stars by a pond brought up certain… implications. And she was ready to see where those implications led.

Ron leaned in and whispered into Kim's ear, sending shivers down her spine; "Now this is the part where I'm a little nervous and playing it by ear" They both chuckled at his bad pun as he kissed her ear.

"Kim, I… wanted to get you … alone with me so we could talk about some things and maybe… " Ron gulped as he ploughed on " try some new things?"

With a sly grin, Kim turned up to her boyfriend and whispered, "I thought you'd never ask". With that she pulled him into a brain-melting kiss. Slowly, every so slowly, she opened her lips and slid her tongue out onto his lips Ron, who hadn't been prepared for this romantic onslaught, parted his lips more in surprise than passion. Kim lightly touched her tongue to his and with that he lost control. He pulled her into him, soft lips and occasional tongue doing their own impression of the tango from earlier. As they parted for breath, Kim turned around and settled on his lap, legs to either side.

Ron looked up into Kim's gorgeous green eyes, the moon and stars behind her as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't have been more beautiful if she tried.

Without thinking, the words that had been fighting to get out for months came out in a reverent whisper.

"I love you Kim."

Kim mock gasped and pretended to faint onto Ron.

"I know that silly. I've known for a while. I love you too," she said with a giggle. With one last laugh she drew him into another mind-blowing kiss and they fell to the blanket, letting instinct, passion, and curiosity guide their session. Under the stars and the soft moonlight, they did exactly as Ron had hoped, exploring each other and reveling in their love. Without going overboard, they took it slow and thoroughly enjoyed every second.

Around 2 AM Kim turned her car off in the Possible's garage and led Ron inside. A note was left on the fridge for the two of them from Kim's parents:

Kimmie, Ron

Since you are probably getting back late we're fine with Ron staying the night. Ron you are welcome to stay in Kimmie's room as long as you SWEAR to be a gentleman. Remember, black hole, Ronald, black hole. Hope you had a wonderful night.

Sweet Dreams

Kim smiled to herself, happy her parents were being so trusting. A quick glance at Ron showed a mix of shock, fear, disbelief, and fire in his expression. Kim lightly punched him in the arm, snapping him out of his little moment. He looked over and grinned at her, pulling her into a sweet kiss then leading the way to their first night sharing a bed as a couple.

After settling into Kim's bed, the two teens looked softly at each other as they snuggled under the blanket. They chatted about the night, their relationship, Rufus,, the future, nacos, pretty much everything. Never experiencing pillow talk before, they both just rambled about whatever came to mind, trying to ignore Ron only being gin his boxers (he didn't have pjs after all!). Around 4ish they both had calmed down and started to feel sleep finally taking hold. With one last sweet kiss, they drifted to sleep in each other's arms. The last thought that crossed both their minds as they fell asleep was:

'God, I could get used to this'.


End file.
